Scooby-Doo! Duel Monsters Mystery
Scooby-Doo! Duel Monsters Mystery is an all-new movie. Summary When Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have won the Duel Monster card making contest the gang won a trip to Domino City to enjoy the games but then the gang saw the Ghost of Marik Ishtar's dark self so together with the help of Yugi Moto and his friends they'll duel him in this one mystery Plot At Domino City a duelist named Rex Raptor with another duelist named Weevil Underwood are having a duel to see which one of them will have the honour of defeating Yugi Moto. Then after Rex Raptor wins he's being ambushed by the ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar who defeated him in a duel and took his soul to the Shadow Realm. The next morning Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-doo are heading to Domino City to compete in the Battle City tournament as part of the Duel Monster card making contest that Shaggy and Scooby have won. They've gotten the honour of meeting Yugi Moto the King of Games himself and thanks to Yugi's grandfather the Scooby-doo gang have 5 decks of their own. Just then the Battle City tournament is starting hosted by Seto Kaiba President of Kaiba Corp. Everyone including the Scooby gang are invited to participate with one Locater Card. When the Scooby Gang almost have all 6 Locater Cards and have 4 Locater Cards and 4 Rare cards from some of the best duelists they found the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar and Fred says "Gang, we've got a mystery on our hands. And this time it's Battle City style". So the team decided to learn more about Marik Ishtar and who he is. So they asked Yugi alternate counterpart Pharaoh Yami about Marik Ishtar and his dark self. Marik Ishtar is a Tomb Keeper he and his family have been Tomb Keepers for years protecting the tomb of the Pharaoh for years. But Marik once betrayed his family and decided that he should be Pharaoh so he stole the Millennium Rod and sent his father's soul to the Shadow Realm. Then Marik arrived at Domino City to compete in the Battle City tournament and use the Millennium Rod to take control of Joey and Tea. The battle between Yugi and Marik is brutal. But when the Battle City finals ended it was me standing victorious. And the dark self of Marik Ishtar was never seen again until now. Yugi Moto believes that restarting the Battle City tournament is the reason that the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar has returned to have his revenge. As the tournament continues the gang have all 6 Locater Cards with 2 more rare cards and went to the Kaiba Corp collusiumn to make it to the semi-finals. The eight finalists: Fred,Daphne,Velma,Shaggy,Scooby,Rex,Weevil and Kaiba. But the three Egyptian God Cards from Yugi's deck has been stolen. They think it was the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar but they couldn't be sure. But Velma found the first clue to the mystery: a deck with the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So the semi-finals continues and their down to four finalists Velma Dinkley,Rex Raptor,Scooby-doo and Seto Kaiba and they're heading for Kaiba Island for the finals. Just then in Shaggy's room the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar appeared and controlled his mind with Fred with Daphne and Yugi's friends and becomes fresh new Rare Hunters. When the finalists have made it to Kaiba Island Velma will duel against Rex Raptor while Scooby-doo duels against Seto Kaiba and now the finals are down two duelists Velma Dinkley and Seto Kaiba. But when Velma was suppose to duel against Seto Kaiba she's dueling the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar instead. The battle between her and the ghost was epic. But when the match was over Velma Dinkley stand victorious and demands the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar to free her friends from his Millennium Rod and he did. Then with the gang all freed of the Millennium Rod's power the Ghost of Dark Marik Ishtar is revealed to be Seto Kaiba, who resented Yugi Moto due to his defeat ending his career too soon and plotted the perfect crime to steal the Egyptian God Cards using the gang as pawns and tarnish Pegasus' reputation. As Seto Kaiba is taken away by the police Mokuba Kaiba became the new president of Kaiba Corp and announced the three Egyptian God Cards to Velma Dinkley. Trivia This film is based on Scooby-doo! WrestleMania Mystery, Scooby-doo! And KISS Rock and Roll Mystery and Scooby-Doo! And WWE Curse of the Speed Demon Suspects {| class="wikitable" ! Suspect ! Motive/reason |- | Mokuba Kaiba Trivia Trivia Plot Summary